Birthday Kisses
by Destielixer
Summary: Vulcan's kiss with their hands. Humans on the other hand go for something more intimate. It's Spock's birthday and Kirk wants to give him a kiss as a present. SPIRK. ONESHOT.


**AN: Hey guys so here's another SPIRK fanfic! It's a somewhat established SPIRK fic actually that me and my twerky kirky came up with the other night. I'd just seen a post on tumblr about Vulcan kisses and I was like I NEED to write something like this so that's what I did. It's just a short little drabble-y thing so…yeah I hope you like it! **

* * *

**Birthday Kisses**

Today was a special day. Not just because Kirk remembered that it was Spock's birthday but also because he had something special planned in mind for the Vulcan. Though he wasn't exactly sure how he would carry out this plan of his. He'd gotten the first step right though, inviting Spock to the bridge alone with him while the rest were busy with getting ready. He wanted to be the first to give Spock his present.

Spock shook his head, "I am confused by your actions captain," he said as he studied Kirk now. There was something off about the captain today he seemed almost nervous as he stood there before him. He'd gone and tripped over his words just now something to do with a reward and then he had asked him to leave the bridge and right now he broke into a grin. Spock was beginning to think that maybe there was something wrong with him today.

"If I might ask captain, what is with your grin? Do you need me to call Bones?" he asked for it was just the two of them on the bridge now. Kirk had called him in for a seemingly important talk alone with him and yet here he was, acting more than a little out of sorts.

"No it's fine. I'm fine. There's no need for Bones and anything or anyone else for that matter," Kirk said as he stared pointedly at Spock, hoping the Vulcan would get the point.

Apparently the Vulcan was still as clueless about pickup lines as ever as Spock looked to him, still confused, "Is this another one of your odd jokes again Captain Kirk?"

At that Kirk shrugged, "You don't like them Spock? I guess I could tone them down a little maybe," he said deciding to play along as he smirked at the Vulcan. Sometimes Spock just didn't know how much his cluelessness was so freaking adorable.

Spock nodded, "That would be good," he said then he decided to bring back the 'reward' topic again, "I must ask you Captain, what sort of reward it is that you would like me to bestow you with?"

Ah, the reward. That's right. So maybe he hadn't come quite as unprepared as he'd thought he had. What Kirk had in mind was this he would ask Spock to give him a reward, well something that would be as intimate as possible considering the fact that the Vulcan was so conservative, he would be going for just a kiss. Not any kind of kiss though, a real kiss on the lips was what he intended to give to Spock.

"My reward you ask. With your Vulcan intellect I'm sure you can make a guess?" Kirk asked as he gazed intently into the Vulcan's eyes. "Why don't you try?" he drawled, taking a step closer to Spock.

Spock furrowed his brows. He knew just where Kirk was going with this now, "Would you like a kiss in return then?" he asked his cheeks heating at the thought of the idea of actually giving Kirk a kiss. He moved closer to Kirk now and as he gazed into his eyes, he let his hand skim softly over Kirk's, sliding his fingers between Kirk's now and lingering there for a moment before he finally pulled back his hand.

"There. That is…the most…how would you put it…that is the most intimate of kisses that I can offer as a reward," Spock said, averting his eyes from Kirk's as the captain continued to stare at him.

Kirk was surprised at the gesture, he had liked feeling Spock's hand on his yes, the added bonus of his fingers sliding against his own also wasn't something that Kirk had expected from Spock. If that was as intimate as possible in Vulcan terms then most likely Spock would get a shock at what he intended to do. So he decided to push for more, "Just one kiss Spock? Isn't that a little stingy of you?" he asks, seeing the Vulcan's cheeks heat at that before he frowns.

"What would you suggest that I give you then captain if not just a kiss? What would meet your requirements of a reward?" Spock replied as he studied Kirk, surely he didn't expect something extremely drastic did he?

"You must promise me Spock," Kirk began and Spock knew that this would be something serious indeed. "You must promise me that you won't get angry with me though, alright?" he says, grinning sheepishly as he takes Spock's hand in his and tugs him in the direction of the captain's chair.

Spock gasped at the sudden contact of their hands and the way Kirk threaded their fingers together, "Kirk…if it was a longer kiss you wanted…you could have asked…" he says, but follows after the captain anyway.

"Okay, now do me a favor Spock and close your eyes. I want absolutely no peeking!" Kirk said as he waved a hand before Spock, wanting to make sure that the Vulcan couldn't see it before he proceeded with his plan.

"Now take three steps forward," he said watching as Spock followed his instructions and took the three steps forwards, though a little cautiously, unsure of where he was going. "And sidestep left three times," Kirk instructs continuing to watch over the Vulcan who took three steps to the left now. "And now take a seat. But don't open your eyes yet," he says, seeing Spock, eyes still closed and on his chair. He smiled. This would be all right, he tells himself. It's all going according to plan.

Spock froze on the seat, this was the captain's chair he knew it, he gulped, what in the world was Kirk planning on doing? "Kirk…" he called, when he could feel no presence of the captain anywhere near him, his voice sounding small and unsure to his own ears. He places his hands on either side of the chair, gripping it now as if it would offer a sense of comfort for him.

Kirk moves closer to Spock now so that he is standing before him. His heart is in his mouth now as he bends down, his hands covering Spock's as the Vulcan sits on the chair.

"Kirk…what are you doing?" Spock asked, he can feel Kirk's warm hands covering his own and he knows the captain is standing right there before him. He feels his heart rate quicken now as Kirk leans in.

Spock probably didn't know but he had the most beautiful and delicate of lips that he had ever seen, he was a little daunted yet the captain presses his lips to the Vulcan's in a kiss. Then, feeling as Spock tenses beneath his lips for a moment and for that moment alone, Kirk has the worst scenarios running through his mind. Until he feels Spock relax beneath him and Kirk feels relief flood his body. Spock's lips are pliant beneath his tongue now opening to him as Kirk kisses him, tongue giving a searching sweep as it entered Spock's moist cavern, claiming the Vulcan as his own.

"Happy Birthday Spock," Kirk whispers as he pulls back now, both panting as they tried to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other.

Spock smiled, licking his lips as he went along. He hadn't thought that Kirk would give him a present at all, let alone something quite so intimate, yet enjoyable as this kiss. "Thank you," he whispered, slipping his hand out from under Kirk's as he reached for his captain once again, threading his fingers into Kirk's hair as he pulled him in for another one of those kisses.

_'Maybe all Vulcan kisses should be like this after all…' _

_-FIN-_

* * *

**AN: So…birthday sex anyone? Ahaha, I'm just kidding (maybe). Anyway do leave me a comment to let me know what you thought of the story! **


End file.
